Secrets of Green and black
by Catwomen
Summary: Raven loves beast boy and vice versa, but she can't tell him because of her powers, and Terra's still in the picture. With the help of two new titans will the two see the light before it's too late? and who knew bb had a sister


A/N: Hey! I know this isn't what I usually do. Well I guess you really wouldn't know because I haven't posted "Perfect". I'll get started on that. And the new chapter of Dragon with a heart! I promise! Ok Well I'm going to use a few songs in this story but it isn't a song fic. Ok? Ok! Well on with the story!

Disclaimer: Well let's see, if I owned teen Titans, things would be very different. I mean think about it. Wow, even I'm scared! Ok so no, I do not own the show. Promise. I only own Joey, Tadgh and Usagi.

Summary: Raven loves Beast Boy, Beast boy loves Raven. Everything should be good right? Wrong! Raven still has problems controlling her powers and Terra is still on the team. But with some help form a few new team members; will Beats boy and Raven realize that they like each other? Or will it be too late. And who knew beast boy had a sister?

Secrets of the Green and Black

Chapter 1- Joey

Raven slowly opened her eyes. Her room was pitch black, as usual, thanks to her heavy black curtains, but she knew the sun was close to rising and she never missed it. She sat up in her bed and slipped on her black slippers and bathrobe over her pajamas and silently left her room. Through out the Titans Tower, not a sound could be heard. She flew threw the halls and up to the roof. She sat Indian style, facing toward the rising sun which was just peeking over the horizon, casting a light glow over the city. Raven could remember the first sun set she ever saw. It was with her mother. One of the times Trigon wasn't there, one of the times she was happy.

Flash Back

["Come on Raven, Come see this!" Her mother called. Three year old Raven ran toward her mother who was standing out side looking at the rising Azrathion sun. She picked Raven up and pointed to the sun.

"When I was a little girl, me and my mother always used to watch the sunrise. It's different on earth, but it has always been my favorite time of day." Raven's eyes went wide as the many colors shone over her and her mother]

Raven opened her eyes and sighed. The sun was now fully up and Raven could hear the rest of the team waking up. She sighed again and stood, looking at the sun one last time, then creating a portal and phasing into the TV room right as Beast Boy was walking in. He yelped and jumped slightly.

"Dude! Rae, I really wish you wouldn't do that! It Freaks me out." He was still in his pajamas- green plaid pants and an orange hoody with little stick figures on the front. Raven rolled her eyes and made her way to the kitchen Beast boy close behind her. Robin and Cyborg were already awake. Cyborg was cooking pancakes while Robin read the paper. Raven immediately started on her herbal tea. Starfire soon flew into kitchen wearing her pink spaghetti strap pajama shirt and pink shorts with hearts all over them. "Glorious morning friends! The large orange ball in the sky is bright and makes me feel joyous! I shall prepare the pudding of cheer!" 'Anime Sweat Drop!' All of a sudden a loud crash sounded causing all of the titans to stop what they were doing and Terra to come running. There was a muffled 'ow' and a bang on the door. The six titans all crowed around the door and Robin opened it. On the ground lay a girl. She was on her stomach, a bucket on her foot. She got on her hands and knees, shaking her head and standing not too gracefully. She had bright blue hair with red tips and streaks and bright blue eyes with red flecks. She wore a blue short sleeved belly shirt with a fire design, red plaid baggy pants, a spike belt, chains and red Chuck Taylor's. She had two eyebrow rings, a belly button ring and six earrings (three in each ear).

"Um, can we help you?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, my names Joey, I came because one of the titans also has trouble controlling her power and I need help with mine." Joey said casually.

"Oh I guess you mean me." Terra said holding out her hand. Joey looked form Terra's hand, to Terra, to a picture she took out of her pocket.

"You look A LOT different in your picture." She said still looking back and forth.

"May I see that?" Robin asked. He looked at the picture and smiled.

"Joey, you're looking for Raven Roth." Joey looked at Raven and made an 'oh' face. Raven stepped forward, extending her hand. Joey shook it, now fully in the 'T'.

"Sorry I'm here so early." Joey said.

"No problem. But I have to ask you, what's your power?" Robin asked curiously.

"The power of fire and ice. But when I sneeze, stuff usually gets icy and when I cough, stuff gets burnt." Beast boy now made his way to Joey.

"Would you like some breakfast?" He asked. She nodded and followed the Titans to the kitchen. Raven lingered and Robin paused.

"Have a vision?" he asked

"Yeah, but not a bad one. I think this Joey girl will make a great addition to the team." Raven said almost happily. The two continued to the kitchen where-to everyone's surprise-Joey was eating a plate full of tofu.

"You, you can eat tofu?" Cyborg asked in awe.

"I love the stuff! I'm not a vegetarian, Or a Vegan, but I was for a while when my food started talking to me." Everyone stared.

"What? I was eating my cheeseburger when it said. 'No! Don't eat me! NO!' It was weird but it's mostly died down now." She said like it was nothing.[cricket, cricket]

"That's.....interesting." Beast boy said finally breaking the silence. It seemed Joey was welcomed easily.

Later that day, Raven was reading 'Salem's Lot', Starfire was in her room, Robin was no where to be seen [hint hint] and Terra was watching Beast boy and Cyborg do what they do best, play video games.

"I am so going to beat you!" Beast boy said. Cyborg laughed

"You keep on believing that little green dude." Raven rolled her eye and went back to reading. Three minutes latter she was pulled form her book again when beast boy yelled.

"Oh yea! What did I say? I so beat you! Go beast boy! Go beast boy! It's your birthday! You won!" he said doing his victory dance. Raven had to refrain her self form laughing.

"So, who's gonna play the new champ?" BB asked proudly. Terra scooted closer to BB.

"I'll play you BB?" said sweetly. But before she could get too close Joey hopped over the couch and next to Beast Boy.

"Move over blondey. I'll play you B, but I'll have you know I am a master at 'Tekken'." She said smugly. BB smirked.

"Bring it on." Raven put down her book. This could actually get interesting. Joey picked up her controller. The two gamers picked their character and the game began

3 hours latter

"You guys have been playing for three hours and still no winner?" Cyborg asked Neither of the gamers moved.

"They're tied, best two out of three and I'm getting really sick of it." Raven said. Still no reaction from the other two. Suddenly, there was a flash of lightning and the power went out then came back on quickly, but the game was off.

"bu....bu.....But Neither of us won!" Beast Boy stuttered.

"Well to make us feel better, let's eat!" Joey said heading toward the kitchen.

"Now your talking" Cyborg said.

"So, BB you want to do something together?" Terra asked. There was a pop and the sound of shattering glass on the floor. Cyborg yell and Joey shout.

"Dude! That was so tight! That was wicked awesome man!" Beast boy and Terra looked at Raven who was blushing furiously but was luckily hidden by her hood.

"I have to go meditate" she said and quickly stood and walked even quicker to her room. When safely inside she shut and locked the door leaning against it.

'What was that? I mean I don't care if he goes out with that anorexic blonde slut. Wait. Blonde slut?' Raven groaned. 'I'm jealous of Terra! And why? Because I have a crush on Beast boy! Or is it more?'

A/N- Ok I'm done. I like it! Yay ME!! Next chapter a new character comes and Joey and Beast boy and Joey and Raven have a little heart to heart. I think it'll be longer...It is so far. Ok, I'll have it up soon...I hope......Ok, See y'all later!


End file.
